Life's Lesson
by Pheonocia
Summary: WILL BE EDITED BY AKAI MU TSUKI


**Life's Lesson**

**This is a sequel to my story: The New World. You HAVE to read that one first, or you won't understand anything in this. Well maybe just a bit, but I can't gaurentee it~ DesperateIsolation, this is for you.**

**Last time in the epilogue:**

It has been ten years since the shinigamis have turned human, and everyone has gotten used to the environment, except for one.

"Dammit!" Toushiro held his foot and hissed, "Stupid low table!" He sat upright and put on his socks, "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." Toushiro quickly took his briefcase and hastily put on his shoes. As he walked out the door, he drank the rest of his rich coffee. Toushiro locked the door to his house and walked a block due north. After five minutes, Toushiro took a left and walked into a large building.

"It's time for the graduation party! Any person will be allowed in for this event, girls too! So have fun!" This was a special event for only the seniors could go to. Girls could come through the gates of the all boys college and get together. Toushiro looked up to see Ichigo and Senna holding hands. Ashido walked up to him, "Aren't you going to meet any new girls? Forget Kisara, Toushiro, you haven't even touched a girl since she died."

"Kisara is not dead!" Toushiro yelled and turned around as Ashido sighed, "Well, call me when you get back to reality." The red haired man stood to go find Rukia, "OI! Toushiro, I'm talking to you!" Kagu kicked the boy's shins, "Man, I hate it when you ignore me! Someone's here at the front desk to see you."

"I'm not going." Hanatarou hugged his girlfriend, "Why not? It's not great to turn down Byakuya."

"Byakuya is here now? Ugh." Toushiro flopped over as Emi came, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, he's just upset because of Kisara."

"We owe it all to her though, there were no casualties during the fight." Ulquoirra stood behind Emi as she kissed him, "That's for sure!" Kagu sighed, "Toushiro, I have to-" BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Sorry, hello?" Kagu wandered off as Hanatarou followed. Toushiro narrowed his eyes, but stood to go to the office.

"Toushiro, come with me, I have to show you something." Byakuya said and held out his hand for Toushiro to follow. Toushiro narrowed his eyes, "Why should I go with you?"

"It's urgent." The man muttered and walked out of the school, as if knowing Toushiro would follow... Which he did.

"This is it." There was a small pond shimmering and reflecting the moon's light, "Why did you bring me here?" Toushiro turned to Byakuya, but the mysterious man had disappeared, "Are you Toushiro Hitsugaya?" A voice suddenly called out, "Yes, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Wait." A pale hand grabbed Toushiro's arm, "Do you know Kisara Tenjou?" Toushiro froze as he turned to face turquoise eyes, "How do you know her?"

"She is... well come with me." Toushiro hesitated before again following the leader. Through the enchanted woods, Toushiro thought he saw memories of his past. Only ones with Kisara. He softened his eyes, she couldn't be dead... could she? This small child in front of him, was this Kisara? No. That was his simple reply. He didn't get the rushing feeling of excitement he had when he was with her.

"Here." Toushiro looked up from his thoughts at a feathered doorway, "What's this?"

"Go through." Toushiro blinked, but slowly walked through the feathers galore. It was pitch black inside, but he saw a faint glow, "This is..." He looked around the room, making sure nobody saw him. He knelt down onto the altar and tears formed in his eyes, "Kisara..." He bit his lower lip, but the tears flowed down, "You can't be dead. You can't." His words were proven wrong, because the altar's picture held Kisara's unmistakeable face, "Kisara..." Toushiro felt his arms weaken, and he just collapsed onto the floor. A faint shadow lay above him, "I finally made you cry, by myself."

The boy looked up at a familiar face, "Who are you?" Excitement started to build in his chest, "I am who you think I am." Toushiro looked through his tears and saw a tint of white and blue, "Kisara!" Toushiro hugged the girl, "Kisara, I missed you so."

"Really?" The cold voice shattered his heart, "Then let me ask you something. How much do you love me?" Toushiro blinked, "That girl out there, she is my child." A shiver ran down his spine, but he ignored it, "Knowing this, do you still think you can love me? Who betrayed you?"

"Even if you do love someone else... Kisara, you are still you on the inside." Toushiro looked into the familiar turquiose, "I will love you until I've died, and that is a promise I shall keep." Toushiro kissed the girl's lips, "I will never leave your side now that I have found you." Kisara looked into Toushiro's blue eyes, "Toushiro, do you want to know who the father is?" Toushiro blinked, but shook his head, "I rather not know the poor soul's name."

"Poor soul?"

"Well he would be if you told me his name." Kisara chuckled, "You make me laugh Toushiro, that girl is your child." Toushiro paused, holding Kisara in place, "...Say what?" Kisara smiled up at the boy, "Like I said..."

"No, I heard you perfectly fine, it's just... I think... HOW?" Kisara giggled and pushed a lock of Toushiro's hair out of his eyes, "Toushiro, I thought you need not know." The young boy shook his head but kissed Kisara, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"And I you." She kissed Toushiro back and hugged him tightly, "What's her name?"

"Yuki." Toushiro smiled, "Snow, huh? I've always loved it." Kisara walked out the door and smiled, "A miracle has descended upon us, Toushiro." Toushiro stood next to his new wife, "What do you mean?" Yuki ran up to her parents, "Kaa-san! It's snowing!"

**Oh this was just swell, DesperateIsolation, I can't give you your present in this story, but I will make a sequal dedicated to Emi and Ulquiorra! Gomenasai tomodachi, I didn't put much Emi/Ulquiorra or Kagu/Hanatarou! That reminds me, I'm kind of hungry, and the basement is getting colder(THANKFULLY). Anyway my other readers, I would like to thank you for your loyalty to my new story, and the new one will come out soon! It'll be M-rated, so you kid readers butt out! JP, don't mean to be mean... no pun intended, seriously, but you are not knowledgable enough to read the other story. It'll be called "An Isolated Christmas." It will be out on Christmas Eve, because that is my Christmas present to DesperateIsolation! Review my readers, I love you~ ^^**


End file.
